


Little Gray Hair

by mymishaandjensenfic (ljunattainable)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljunattainable/pseuds/mymishaandjensenfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In bed, Jensen finds something that amuses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Gray Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on [tumblr](http://mymishaandjensenfic.tumblr.com)

“Oh!” Jensen says quietly in wonder. Misha squints down the length of his chest to the back of Jensen’s head where it’s resting on his abdomen.

“’Oh’ what?” Misha’s dopey and sated, his eyes already drooping into sleep. He’s not really up to conversation but he reaches down anyway with one hand to lazily tug at the short strands of Jensen’s hair. “What are you doing down there?”

Jensen snorts with soft humor, twisting his face to muffle his laughter in the hard planes of Misha’s belly. When he turns his head out again, he murmurs. “You’ve got a gray hair in your pubes.”

“Rubbish,” Misha disclaims, pushing himself up on one elbow to try and see what Jensen’s doing with the hand thats combing through the dark curls.

“Seriously, man. Here… “

“Ow!”

Jensen turns over, staring up the bed at Misha, holding his prize of one plucked, short, curly gray hair between his forefinger and thumb. “See?” he says with a smug grin.

Misha scowls. “Now there’s no proof it’s mine. You could have got that from anywhere.”

Jensen sniggers and starts crawling up the bed. “Face it man - you’ve turned forty. It’s all downhill from here.” Jensen reaches the pillow, and turns on his side. He holds the offending gray hair between them, twirling it between his thumb and finger. “I think I should keep this - in a locket or something.”

“I’m going to assume you’re kidding,” Misha says. He turns to face Jensen across the pillows. He can’t quite focus on the freckles on Jensen’s nose when he’s this close but he doesn’t mention it because Jensen will probably tell him his eyesight’s going now that he’s getting old. He reaches instead for the hair and Jensen lets him have it.

He holds the hair up to the light. It’s bright silver. “At least it’s a distinguished shade of gray.”

“Good to know,” Jensen murmurs, shuffling closer. “When they all go gray your dick’s going to look very distinguished.”

Misha huffs. “Maybe you’ll have left this old man by then and you’ll never get to see.”

“Shut your face,” Jensen says, “You know I’ll never leave you.”

“Even when my pubic hair is completely gray?” Misha asks, close enough now to kiss Jensen’s nose, so he does.

“Even then,” Jensen replies. He eases himself up and finds the blankets where they’ve pooled near their knees, lies down again pulling the blankets up to cover them both. Misha buries himself in the warmth of blankets and Jensen. “Now go to sleep old man.”

“You just wait until it’s your turn,” Misha grumbles, but he closes his eyes and falls asleep smiling.


End file.
